pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen Keshi
Stephen Okechukwu Keshi ( Lagos , January 31 1962 ) is a former Nigerian footballer . After hisACTIVE career he was football coach. From 2011 to 2014 heWORKED as a Nigerian national coach. On February 10, 2013 he won with Nigeria to the 2013 African Nations Cup after 1-0 win against Burkina Faso . Content https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephen_Keshi# verbergen *1 Player **1.1 Africa **1.2 KSC Lokeren **1.3 Anderlecht **1.4 Strasbourg **1.5 RWDM **1.6 End of career *2 International *3 Trainer Player [ edit ] Africa [ edit ] Keshi debuted at the local St.Finbarr's College Lagos and made as a young man moved to ACB Lagos . In 1979 the then seventeen year old defender was included in the first team, but a year later he was transferred. Keshi landed at New NigeriaBANK FC, where he stayed until 1984. He won two consecutive General Eyadéma Cup, a championship for West African clubs. During that time he was called up for the first time for the national team . After several seasons at New NigeriaBANK attracted Keshi to Ivory Coast . He played there for two years for two different clubs: Stade d'Abidjan and Africa Sports . On that last adorned the club strong advocate a transfer to KSC Lokeren . KSC Lokeren [ edit ] Lokeren was Aimé Antheunisstraat toWORK as a coach. In his first season Keshi was barely playing opportunities, and he watched the club at times flirted with relegation. A year later the Nigerian was given more opportunities to prove themselves. He played regularly, and pecked with a few goals. Lokeren finished fourth in the final standings and qualified so for the UEFA Cup . Keshi had with a few clubs left a good impression, so even with then champions RSC Anderlecht . Keshi had earlier that year in the league have scored against Anderlecht. Anderlecht [ edit ] Manager Michel Verschueren took Keshi along with his teammate Kari Ukkonen to Anderlecht. InitiallyTHE COMPETITION was great at the Brussels club. Adri van Tiggelen , Georges Grün and Stéphane Demol appeared before the season to get the preference of coach Georges Leekens . But Keshi became a fixed value. Central to the defense he formed together with the experienced Van Tiggelen a strong duo. Even when Raymond Goethals Keshi was designated as the replacement for Leekens remained an important pawn. In those days, Anderlecht fought both domestically and in Europe with KV Mechelen to prices. TheDIRECT duels against Mechelen were therefore very loaded. That the two clubs in1988 opposite each other in the European Cup II . Keshi demanded a leading role at all because the defender picked up a red card after three minutes. Anderlecht eventually lost 1-0 after a late goal from Marc Wilmots and was eliminated final two weeks later. In 1990 , the club used Keshi's familiarity with the African people. Anderlecht had the very young and talented Ghanaian Nii Lamptey on the eye and hoped that Keshi could get the young footballer to Brussels.During a match with the national team Keshi made time to talk with Lamptey. Some time later, with the help of, among other things manager Verschueren, Keshi managed to fly to Belgium Lamptey. Keshi eventually spent four seasons at Anderlecht. In his last season, when he was coach Aad de Mos often had to sit on the bench, he played for the first time champion. Before that he already had under Goethals twice the Belgium Cup conquered. Strasbourg [ edit ] RC Strasbourg was in '91 the new club of Nigerian international. The French club had just been promoted to Ligue 1 and had as main objective the preservation in the highest division. Keshi again came more often to play for two seasons and became a fixture in the team of Gilbert Gress , who was coach in the history of Club Brugge . Keshi was at that time a teammate include Frank Leboeuf . RWDM [ edit ] It was RWDM the defender got back to Belgium, but he hardly had any chances to play. Keshi saw the coach preferred to Daniel Camus and Daniel Nassen . It was a miserable season for Keshi, who came into action four times and saw RWDM just did not need to degrade. End of career [ edit ] The now 32-year-old Keshi was still called up for the national team. He moved a few years ago to the United States , where he played in the lower divisions forFINANCIALLY interesting clubs. In 1997 he ended up in Malaysia and then put an end to hisCAREER as a player. International [ edit ] https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Cottonbowldallas.pngIn the Cotton Bowl , a stadium inDallas , Stephen Keshi was captain during the first World Cup race of Nigeria. The Super Eagles won 3-0 against Bulgaria . From 1983 to 1995 Keshi playedFOOTBALL for the national team of Nigeria. He was for a time the captain of the Super Eagles. In 1994 he won his country's African Nations Cup . That year, he took part for the only time in the World Championship . It was the first time that Nigeria could go to the World Cup. Keshi was the oldest player in the national team and also captain. Coach [ edit ] During his time in the United States Keshi took a coaching course. In 2004 he was appointed as coach of Togo . The country, which mainly relied on the qualities of strikerEmmanuel Adebayor , could place themselves under Keshi for the 2006 World Cup in Germany . It was the first World Cup participation for Togo, which now underperformed at the African Nations Cup '06 . Due to the poor performance of the Togo Football Federation decided to replace Keshi by Otto Pfister . As a result Keshi could not go to the World Cup. Pfister could not stunts with Togo at the World Cup. Moreover threatened to strike the players as theFOOTBALL unpaidSALARIES. In 2007, Keshi was again coach. In the same year moved to Keshi. The former defender then went on toWORK as coach of Mali . But again a poor performance at the African Nations Cup led to the dismissal of Keshi. On 2 November 2011he was appointed coach of his native Nigeria. He followed his former teammate Samson Siasia on. On November 16, 2013, he placed himself and his country to the 2014 World Cup in Brazil. After a series of disappointing results in mid-October, he was sacked by the Nigeria Football Federation. Category:Nigerian footballer Category:Nigerian football coach Category:1962 births